Christine Returns
by ANiallGirl4Life
Summary: It's been 20 years since the Christine incident. Dennis is married to Leigh and they have 2 kids. The 20th anniversary of everything that went wrong that day is coming up and they go to the place that it all started. Little do they know that Christine has been waiting.
1. 20th Anniversary

**A/N: I know I reeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy need to stop with the new stories, but it's just so addicting! Set about 20 years after the book and Dennis and Leigh are married. Arnie is dead and gone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though Christine is awesome as hell**

Dennis POV

I'm sitting at the table with my wife, Leigh and our two kids Nicole and Alex. Nicole is 10 and Alex is 8. He always complained about being younger, but hey, that can't be controlled.

We ate breakfast together and then the bus came to pick up the kids. Once they were gone, Leigh faced me. "Dennis, we need to talk."

I began to grow worried. Talk about what? Was she pregnant? No...she can't be. We haven't had sex for about three months now and she'd be showing by now if she were. Besides, after Alex, we started using protection.

"What is it Leigh?" I asked. She sighed and sat on the couch. I sat with her and took her hand. "Tell me." I ordered. She looked up at me, her blonde hair falling in her face. I brushed it back behind her ear. She usually loved that, but this time she didn't smile.

"Dennis...it's been almost 20 years." She says. I freeze. She's right. It has been almost 20 years. In fact, now that I recall, the 20th anniversary is a week from Friday. Today is Monday.

Now, I'm not talking about our wedding anniversary. I'm only 37. Leigh will turn 37 next month. We got married when I was 25 and she was 24. So no, it's not that.

But it's been 20 years since...since Christine.

Christine was a car. A '58 Plymouth (A?N: Sorry if I got the type wrong), but she wasn't just any car. No, no she wasn't. Christine was evil.

She came to life. She killed people. Heck, she almost killed Leigh. She killed my best friend Arnie.

She killed lots of people. Lots of innocent (and some not so innocent) people.

Arnie bought her from this weird guy. And he died. After he died, strange things started happening. Christine came to life...she killed. And she could talk.

We tried to destroy her. But she killed Arnie. He was my best friend. She killed him.

Now, we managed to destroy her too. But there's always a feeling. A feeling like...like she's lurking in the shadows. Just waiting to come back out, come back into our lives and start again. Start the killing, start the hurt again.

We've never felt fully safe.

"We need to see Arnie." I tell her. She nods. We moved far away from that horrible town where it all took place, but every year, we go and visit Arnie's grave, along with his parents graves. We also visit mine and Leigh's family for a week. That's the only time we ever go back there though.

The kids come with us of course. They know about Arnie, but not how or why he died. I've told them that he was a friend of mine when we were younger and that he and his parents died in a horrible car accident when he was just 17. Which I guess is true. But not in the way that they think.

I sigh. "Well, it's only for a week right?" She nods again. And then I say, "And what can go wrong? Christine is dead and gone, there's nothing to worry about."

**Well? Good? Bad? Review!**


	2. Breaking The News

**A/N: It's been forever since I updated this. Dunno why I'm updating since it has like no views :P**

**Disclaimer: Christine is awesome as hell, but she and all the other characters (except Dennis's and Leah's kids) belong to Stephen King.**

*Couple Hours Later*

Leah's POV

The day has dragged on, but finally Nicole and Alex are returning home from school. Dennis and I have agreed to tell them the news during dinner, that way they can get their homework and stuff done first.

For dinner tonight, Dennis makes my favorite. Chicken and dumplings. He knows I'm stressed about the visit and is trying to make me feel better. One of the many reasons I love him.

Alex is watching TV and I'm helping Nicole with her last two homework questions when we're called for dinner. We sit at the table, Dennis next to me, Alex across from me, and Nicole across from Dennis.

Nicole squeals in delight when she realizes what we're having. Chicken and dumplings are her favorite too. Dennis's is hamburgers and Alex's is spaghetti, but they're just as happy as the dinner as me and Nicole are. Well...almost as happy.

We eat the dinner, talking about the kids' days at school. Alex's excitement of today was that their class guinea pig had escaped and they had to spend all of science trying to look for him. They eventually found him in one of the kids' cubbies, in their jacket pocket.

We all laughed. Something crazy always happens in Alex's class and we all find it funny to find out what happened. And then it was Nicole's turn to share.

They had a new student named Morgan Rivers. Nicole is excited because instead of math, they had a get-to-know time so the kids could find some stuff out about Morgan, and Morgan found out lots of stuff about her new classmates. And Morgan and Nicole had a lot in common which is exciting, maybe Nicole has found a new friend.

We all congragulate Nicole and she grins. The table quiets down as we finish our dinners, but I look over at Dennis first. I ask him with my eyes, "Should we tell them yet?" And he shakes his head at me. The kids don't notice and Dennis whispers, "After dinner, before dessert." And I nod.

Finally, after everyone has cleared their plates and the dinner dishes are washed, we all sit down at the table again. The kids are excited to find out what we're having for dessert, like always, but we have something to tell them first.

"Well, we're having apple pie for dessert tonight." Dennis starts. He is about to continue, but is inturrupted when the kids clap and cheer. I want to laugh, but after looking at Dennis's expression which is serious, I stop myself.

"But we need to tell you kids something first." Dennis finishes after the cheering has died down a little. At those words, the cheering stops completely and the two look at him.

"What do you want to tell us?" Nicole asks. She has always been the curious one.

"Well...it's getting to be that time of year again." Dennis says. Instantly, the room is dead quiet. We all hate the time we have to go for the yearly anniversaries. But it must be done.

"And..." Dennis continues. I look at him curiously and so do Alex and Nicole. What and? I thought that was all the news.

"I called mom earlier." He says. Ah that must be where he disappeared to right after the kids got home. "And told her we were coming down next Friday. Well there has been a change of plans."

"What changed?" I asked. We've done the same routine for twenty years, so why was it changing now?

"She wants us to come down this Friday. To stay for two weeks."

**Review!**


	3. Two Weeks!

**A/N: Ok another update. And I got my first review! Which I admit kinda surprised me :P oh and I noticed in the last chapter I spelled Leigh's name like L-e-a-h instead. Sorry **

**Disclaimer: Christine is fucking awesome, but Stephen King owns her, not me**

Leigh's POV

I feel my my eyes widen and jaw drop. "Two weeks?!" I ask, horrified. Dennis nods sadly. "Yes. I think it's because this anniversary is huge. Twenty years, you know?"

Weakly, I nod. I hear Dennis come around to where I'm sitting and he gently pulls me out of the chair and hugs me. I hug back and bury my face in his chest. I don't want the kids to see me cry.

"Daddy, why is mommy crying?" Alex asks. Whoops, I guess I forgot that they could hear me. I sniffle and look up at them. "Don't worry kids, mommy is just a little stressed, that's all." I explain. They nod.

"When are we going to drive to visit them?" Nicole asks. "Friday." Dennis says simply, while rubbing my back. "Ok." Nicole says. I can tell that she is nodding to herself, even though I can't see her.

Alex sighs and both Dennis and I look up. I have stopped crying, but I bet my eyes are red. "What's wrong Alex?" Dennis asks. He looks up at us and asks, "Can we get to the pie now?"

I can't help, but laugh and I hear Dennis start laughing as well. Alex's ears turn red and now Nicole is starting to giggle at him. He glares at her which just makes her giggle harder. Then, he hits her.

Dennis and I stop laughing immediatly. "Alexander Drew!" We both scold. He looks up at us, his face sheepish. Nicole is rubbing her arm and glaring at her little brother.

"No pie for you young man!" Dennis scolds. Alex's eyes fill with tears. "I'm sorry! But she was laughing at me!" He cries. The angry expression on my face fades and I kneel down and hug my son. "Shh it's ok, just don't do it again. You can have dessert with us." I say softly. He looks up at me, his face stained with tears. "Really?" I smile and nod. He grins and hugs me. I smile and hug him back before pulling away and standing up. "Be nice." I scold Dennis. The kids giggle at me scolding their daddy and then run to the dining room.

I look at Dennis and we laugh as we follow the kids. I sit down next to Alex and Nicole is across from me. Dennis brings in the pie and I can't help, but grin with the kids at the sight. He laughs and gives us all big slices. We dig in.

After dessert, I send the kids for showers and bed, after helping Nicole with the rest of her homework. Once the kids are asleep and Dennis and I are alone in our room, I turn to him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I ask. "What?" Dennis asks. I sigh.

"Visiting your parents for two weeks." I explain. Dennis sighs and makes me face him. "We'll be fine honey.. Christine is gone, she can't hurt anyone anymore." He says. I feel the tears gather in my eyes, but they stop when Dennis kisses me.

"Just forget about it for now ok?" He asks in between kisses. I pull him on top of me and nod. He moans a little bit and starts to take off my clothes...

*Fast Forwarding!*

By the time I feel asleep that night, I forgot all about the trip and Christine.

**This was sorta a filler chapter, but it had to be done! Review!**


End file.
